Mission
by Skovko
Summary: She was trained for this mission. She didn't go in blindly. For around three months she's endured pain and hell on earth. Finally she has reached the point of no return. The day has come. She'll either succeed or go down like others before her.
1. Tell me your name

_"Control your breathing."_

His words rang in her mind like many times before. He had trained her for a long time for this. A hell she had endured for around three months now. She wasn't sure how long exactly. Long enough for her golden blonde hair to be dirty and starting to form into natural dreadlocks. A hairbrush was one of those little things she hadn't known she could miss that much.

_"Control your breathing."_

Bray's laughter reached her again. She hated that laughter. She hated that man. Him, Luke and Erick. She hated them all. She knew this would happen once she was sent in there. She knew this job would be hell on earth. She hadn't gone in blindly.

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" He asked._  
_"Like I'm ready to fight," she answered._  
_"Good," he smiled. "Lift up your shirt and let me see."_

_She lifted up her shirt and he studied her stomach._

_"No scars. They did a great job," he said._  
_"You hired the best," she said._  
_"I always do," he said. "Alright, beat me up."_

_She looked at the man who was training her for this mission. She didn't know anything about him other than the way he looked, and that he could fight. She didn't even know his name. He had a code name: Edge._

_"If I get you on your back within two minutes, will you tell me your name?" She asked._  
_"It's closer to yours than you think," he chuckled._  
_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked._  
_"You won't get me down in two minutes so there's no point in discussing it," he said._

* * *

"Eva," Bray squatted down next to her. "You know how it works in here. If you can't deliver, there's no point in me keeping you around. You've almost reached the mark where I know I'll never be able to use you for anything."  
"Have you ever considered you might be the problem?" She asked.

She wanted to bite her tongue. If Edge had been there, he would have scolded her like crazy. Never answer back. Never fight back. Pretend to listen. Pretend to believe. Stay down until the right moment.

"I am not the problem!" He snarled.

He stood back up and kicked her in the stomach. All air was sucked out of her. She rolled around, coughing, struggling to breathe.

* * *

_"Two minutes," Eva grinned proudly. "I got you on your back, Edge."_

_With one quick movement, he kicked her legs out under her. She landed half on top of him, half on the floor. They both laughed through their pain. She raised her head, and her hazel eyes landed on him. He pulled her down to whisper in her ear._

_"Adam," he whispered._

* * *

Everything turned inside her. She pushed herself up on her knees, leaned forward on her hands, and threw up all over the floor. Bray went quiet for a few seconds, and then he chuckled in a whole new way. A happy way.

"You're throwing up," he clapped his hands. "Could it be? Are you finally pregnant?"


	2. Baby names

"You're throwing up," Bray clapped his hands. "Could it be? Are you finally pregnant?"

If he only knew the truth. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't get pregnant. She had given up that part of her for this mission. She didn't care. She never wanted children anyway. There were things more important, and this mission was one of them.

* * *

_"I've sent many women in there and none of them returned," Edge said sadly._  
_"I'm not them," she said._  
_"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" he asked._  
_"I'll be raped and beaten but I'll earn their trust," she answered._  
_"I hate having to make you do this," he said._  
_"You're not making me. I offered," she said._

_He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She was in a hospital bed, dressed in white, waiting for her surgery._

_"You're so fucking brave," he said. "Alright, let's get you sterilized. The sooner it's done, the sooner you can recover, and the sooner I can kick your ass again."_  
_"You got that wrong," she laughed. "I'll kick your ass."_  
_"I see the drugs are already kicking in," he winked. "I'll see you on the other side, Eva."_

* * *

She was throwing up because that kick to her stomach had forced her body into submission. It wanted to breathe and instead it started to throw up. She would never tell Bray this. This was her lucky day apparently. Him thinking he finally had gotten her pregnant.

"Luke! Erick!" He called. "Get in here!"

* * *

_Edge looked sad the day he had to say goodbye to her._

_"What's the matter?" She asked._  
_"There's a chance you won't come back," he sighed. "None of the others came back."_  
_"I've already told you I'm not like the others," she said._  
_"No, you're not," he said._

_He reached a hand over to stroke her cheek. She wanted to lean in and kiss him. Feel his lips against hers just once. All this time there had been this crazy sexual tension between them but they hadn't acted on it. There were things more important. This mission was important._

_"You need to earn their trust fast," he said._  
_"I will," she said._  
_"You need to take them down as soon as you get the chance. When you don't get pregnant after a while, they'll kill you," he said._

_He hugged her. His arms held her as tight as he could. This one was harder to let go than the others._

_"Come back to me," he mumbled into her hair._  
_"I will, Adam," she whispered. "That's a promise."_

* * *

Luke and Erick came running into the room as if they thought the floor was on fire. For some odd reason Erick had shaving cream on his face.

"What?" Luke grunted.  
"She's pregnant," Bray beamed. "At long last."  
"Finally," Erick said.  
"Another baby to the family," Luke said.  
"Where is my head at?" Bray chuckled.

He walked back to Eva while pulling out a set of key. She sat on her knees and watched as he moved a key to the chain around her neck and released her. He grabbed her arm and helped her up from the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"I'm upgrading you to a bed. No child of mine sleeps on the floor," he answered.  
"That sounds nice," she said. "Thank you."

She had to keep up the friendly attitude for a little while longer. Sure she could fight but there were still three of them. She wasn't invincible.

"Come on," he said.

She followed him as he escorted her out of the room. She had been in that room since they caught her in the forest. Her life had been a cold cement floor, a mattress to sleep on and a bucket to use as toilet.

They walked down a long hallway with closed doors. She wondered how many women were being kept as she had been. They reached an open door. She turned her head to see it was a bathroom. The sink was filled with water. On it stood a bottle of shaving cream and next to it laid a shaving knife. Clearly this was where Erick had been in the middle of shaving when Bray called. She grabbed her stomach and made sounds as if she was about to throw up again.

"In there," Bray said.

He pushed her lightly and she tumbled into the bathroom. She stumbled to her knees in front of the toilet. Bray didn't follow. He stood in the hallway with a proud look on his face as he looked at Luke and Erick.

"If it's a boy, I wanna name him Braun. And Abigail if it's a girl," he said.

Eva stretched her leg until her foot reached the door. She managed to slowly push it halfway closed. Bray was too caught up in talking baby names that he didn't notice. She quickly stood up and grabbed the shaving knife. She flushed the toilet before any of them would see there wasn't anything in it.

"Are you feeling better?" Bray asked.

He pushed the door open again, and she hid the knife behind her back.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," she answered. "I could use something to drink though. And maybe some crackers."  
"Luke, go fix her some crackers and ginger ale," Bray said.

Luke walked away, and Bray grabbed her arm again. He escorted her to a room two doors down. She turned her head to see Erick walk into the bathroom just as Bray escorted her into a bedroom.

"Where the hell did my shaving knife go?" Erick yelled.


	3. Shutting everything down

"Where the hell did my shaving knife go?" Erick yelled.

* * *

_"You only get one shot with these guys so don't fuck it up," Edge said._  
_"I won't," she said._  
_"I mean it," he said. "Only one shot."_  
_"Trust me. I got this," she said._

* * *

Bray turned around when he heard Erick yell. That was his one mistake. Turning his back on her before having her chained up again. She was fast behind him and slid the shaving knife across his throat.

She had thought he would drop down right away but he didn't. He pressed a hand to his throat while turning around to look at her. He reached for her as he slowly sank to his knees. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erick thundered.

He was fast to get into the room. She moved forward just as fast, trying to get the shaving knife into him. He grabbed her right wrist with his right hand and pulled her close. The pressure on her wrist was enough to make her let go of the knife. He kicked it backwards so it slid out of the room.

She spun around fast and smashed her left elbow into the side of his head. He was stunned for a second and she used what little time she had to run around him, jump up on his back and lock in a sleeper hold as tight as she could. He went down on his knees with her still hanging on his back. He struggled for a while but finally he let go and crashed down on the floor. She held on for another half a minute just to make sure he was dead.

She heard whistling coming from down the hall. Luke was on his way with crackers and ginger ale. The final man standing between her and freedom. He stopped in the hallway and looked at the shaving knife on the floor. He started leaning down and she ran out as fast as she could and slammed her knee up into the tray he was holding. Tray, crackers and ginger ale smashed into his face.

"The fuck?" He mumbled.

He was faster than she had expected. He grabbed her shoulders and headbutted her. She fell to the ground groggy but she refused to give up. She had landed right next to the shaving knife. She grabbed it just as he raised his boot to stomp on her. She rolled away just in time, and his boot came down right next to her face. With one quick move, she sliced his achilles. She had never heard a man howl that much in pain before.

"You're fucking dead, Eva! You're fucking dead!" He shouted.

He fell to his knees, grabbed her throat and pulled her up to her knees as well. They sat there staring at each other while he tried to squeeze the life out of her. She pushed through the pain and started slicing his arm like a wildcat. He let go, and she quickly ran the blade over his throat like she had done with Bray. She scrambled backwards, watching as his bled out on the cold floor.

_"Control your breathing."_

Edge's voice was back inside her head. She welcomed it as she crawled over the floor and back into the room. She searched Bray's pockets and pulled out the set of keys. She got up to her feet and walked out the room again. She moved down the hallway until she reached the last door. She unlocked it and stepped inside what looked like a control room.

She walked towards all the screens and buttons. She looked at everything. The screens showed the entire ground that she had only seen on pictures taken from above or from afar. This place was locked down tight. It would take an army to penetrate unless someone was on the inside shutting everything down. The army wasn't gonna come. No authority would come because there wasn't any proof. All there was was a secret group of people trying to win this battle on their own.

She looked at all the buttons and started shutting down all the electricity in the fences surrounding this building inside the forest. She looked to her left and saw a radio there. They hadn't known if there would be anything to communicate with on the inside but Edge had taught her how to use basically anything if it would be needed. She smiled when she reached for the radio and set it on the frequency she knew he was listening in on.

_"Control your breathing."_

She took a deep breath and focused on slowing down her breathing to normal.

"Edge?" She asked.  
"Eva?" He sounded surprised. "Oh my god, is that you?"  
"I did it," she said. "Send in everyone."  
"We'll be there in 15," he said.

She walked out of the control room and back down the long hallway. She didn't open any of the doors. She couldn't. In many of those rooms would be other women. Some of them might be pregnant. Some of them might already have hell spawn from the three crazy men. Some might even be dead. She couldn't look at them after everything she had been through. What they had in common hurt too much.

She unlocked the heavy door, walked outside and unlocked the gate. There was blood on it. Probably from women that somehow had managed to escape out of the building and been caught when the electric fence sent them straight down to the ground. Or maybe this was where they were taken for their execution when they didn't become pregnant.

She heard vehicles approaching. Jeep after jeep came driving towards her. She pulled the gate open and waited for them. Edge jumped out of the first car and stormed towards her. She was pulled into his strong arms in a tight hug.

_"Control your breathing."_

She couldn't anymore. She broke down in sobs. She let out months of pain into his jacket.

"It's okay. I got you," he said.

She couldn't say anything. The only thing she could do was press the set of keys into his hand. He understood. He waved over another man who she knew by the code name Captain Charisma and handed him the keys. Captain Charisma and everyone else disappeared into the building. It was up to them to release what women might be in there.

She felt Edge start moving, and she followed him blindly into the back seat of a car. He kept holding her in his arms, giving her all the comfort she had needed for months. She cried for a while until her tears ran dry. She kept sitting up against him, feeling safe in his arms and taking in that spicy aftershave scent she had missed so badly.

"You're okay. You're safe," he spoke softly. "Fuck, I was so scared I had lost you too."  
"I told you I wasn't like the others," she reminded him.  
"You did," he kissed the top of her head. "And I always knew you were different. That you were special."  
"I'm really not," she said.  
"To me you are," he said.

She tilted her head and looked up at him. He was still the same man she had trained with and left behind months ago. She was the one who had changed, and he was yet to find out how much. This place had left deep cuts in her that she wasn't sure would ever heal.

"I'm broken," she said.  
"Broken things can be fixed," he smiled. "I'm not gonna give up on you now."  
"I don't know where to go from here," she said.  
"Home to rest and heal. We got you covered with everything you need in order to get through this, and I'll be there all along the way. If you're up for working with this team in the future, we got a spot for you. If not, that's alright too. I'm not gonna go away no matter what," he said.

She managed to put on a little smile.

"Thank you, Edge," she said.  
"Call me Adam," he said.  
"But you're working," she said.  
"Fuck this job!" He chuckled softly. "Edge is for missions and people I won't see again. I told you my name back in the days because I had already lost my heart to you. It's still yours. I know I'm gonna wait a long time for you to be ready if that ever happens but I'm okay with that. I won't rush it. You need to heal at your own pace."

She laid her head on his chest again and listened to his heartbeat while he held her and gently caressed her arm.

"I'm here for you," he said.  
"Thank you, Adam," she said. "And I will heal. That's a promise. You already know I keep my promises. I came back to you."


End file.
